Electronic papers have visual features similar to papers. Since electronic papers have advantages such as an ultra-wide viewing angle, ultra-low power consumption, a pure reflection mode, a bi-stable display and strong light resistance, electronic papers are often applied in portable devices.
An existing electronic paper typically includes a display panel and an integrated circuit. The electronic paper implements image display by applying driving signals to gate lines and data lines in the display panel with the integrated circuit.
At present, low cost and a narrow rim are the development trend for an electronic paper. However, the integrated circuit may restrict the electronic paper to advance towards low cost and a narrow rim. Therefore, how to achieve a narrow rim in the electronic paper and reduced manufacturing cost becomes an urgent technical problem to be addressed by those skilled in the art.